A Toy
by TheAnomally
Summary: PHANTASM fanfiction...this happens at the end of Phantasm IV: Oblivion...it also touches on all the other movies even Phantasm II(As horrid as it was). Summery: A new game begins starring Mike, the Tall Man, Reggie, and a new piece in the game. There will be inter dimensional travel, time travel, and everything possible thanks to the dimensional fork. Stay tuned BBBOOOOYYYYYYYY!


Mike could feel his life slipping away; there would be no heaven, or so called hell. His life had been hell on Earth; pusued by The Tall Man ever since he was thirteen, and he still did not know why. It was only recently he had discovered the golden sphere in his head, but how did it get there, and why was it there? In Death Valley Mike figured the Tall Man was grooming him to become an evil undertaker like him. Now as he lay on the dirt; thinking of better times, he had guessed everything he thought was wrong. He had rigged the hurst to become a bomb by harnessing the power emanating from the dimentional forks; his little sphere was just a diversion. It had worked; and the Tall Man persuing  
him had been obliterated, but then in a matter of seconds another Tall Man appeared at the gate and had taken the gold orb in his head. Reggie vowing to save Mike had persued the Tall Man, but Mike knew that it would be a suicide mission. He now knew how their enemy kept coming back over and over no matter how many times they killed him. The Tall Man would die, and in a matter of seconds the dimensional gate would appear and so would another Tall Man.  
Coldness seeped into his core as his vision started to blur; all he could think about was the past, and of Reggie, and Jody. He had followed Jody once again, and was walking the streets of his town at night. Reggie came along in his truck and picked him up. The wind streaming through the open cab sounded like voices, his and Reggie's, but not wanting to be reminded of dying he made up a weak exuse. There was no more conversation between them as they drove off into the night. The all encompassing darkness soon became suffocating as oblivion drew closer.

"Don't go." A voice whispered.

Reggie looked around and asked. "Man, I could have swore I heard something."

"Nah just the wind again, come on lets just go." Mike said again sounding a lot less convincing to even himself.

Reggie smiled. "Sounds like that sexy chick that hangs out at the cantina. That lavaneder dress she wears is easy on and easy off, if you know what I mean."

Mike only nodded; keeping it to himself that he had seen that chick's bodacious rack already.

"Come back...Mike, come back." The voice pleaded.

Up ahead a light cut through the darkness, and a warmth pulsated and started to chase away the chill in the air. Mike felt himself being drawn back to life, and reality. When he opened his eyes the hearse was still burning brightly, and it as still night. His head did not hurt as much, and he did not feel like he was dying anymore. He still felt weak as a newborn deer; his hands were still out in front of him, and he noticed a third hand had joined his two. He felt the energy flowing out of the hand into him; reviving him slowly. Usually this power was scaring the bejesus out of him, pushing him down; or making his head feel like it was going to split open. He tried to focus; but all he could do was spy a blurry form silhouetted by the fire. It was person shaped, but too tall to be a slave, and much to short to be the Tall Man. The hand in his was warm, and the touch was gentle. It reminded him of his Mother, Liz, Susie, Sally, and so many other nice girls he knew during his life. When he finally could focus the person kneeling before him came into view, it was a girl with shoulder length straight hair. She was brunette but the tips of her hair were a ultra violet color; she wore a long white dress. In the light of the flaming herse Mike could see her shapley body through the fabric. Mike tried to sit up but he was still weak; the girl nodded, and while still holding his hand she helped him into a seated position. Never breaking contact with him she even sat behind and let him use her as a back support.

Mike was confused, and apprehensive. "Who are you?"

This could be another game by the Tall Man, or some sort of trick. Reggie was always getting fooled by a sexy body; that turned out to be a corpse enslaved by their enemy.

"I don't know." She said simply.

That was not an answer he was expecting. "What do you mean?"

"I means I don't know. I do know that I am here to help you." She said.

Mike sat helpless on the desert dirt. "How do you know that?"

"Cos you built me, that's how." She said confidently.


End file.
